


More Then Just Hate

by orphan_account



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 09:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21317983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Both Shido and Terumi were task by Gean Kyoya, their Master with an mission which went completely South.
Kudos: 1





	More Then Just Hate

"Oh, look at that Shido. We're lost... because of you."

"Because of me? May I remind you that you're the one who thought it would be a great idea to go this way," the male restored back at the young girl in front of him while he was crossing his arms.

The girl with short orange hair rolled her eyes, adjusted her glasses. She truly hated the male with all her heart. Everything about him just made the girl blood boil.

'This whole mission went South because I was paired up with this loser. Honestly, what was Master Kyoya thinking when he pair me up with him. Not only that but Shido is so stupid.'

She loved Kyoya with every she had. She will never blame him for such at thing, like pairing her up with Shido. She knew there must have been a reason for her to be paired up with him.

"What do we do now?" Shido wined. "We keep going until we find our way back to Disaster." Shido narrowed his eyes, "So we can get lost again. You're awful at directions."

Shido restored.

"And what do you suppose we do?"

"Wait here."

The girl raised an eyebrow, "You want us to wait here?"

The Male nodded.

'He really is this stupid.'

The female started to make her way over to him, but trip on a rock causing her to fall on Shido. She felt her lips smack hard against Shdio's. Both eyes wided, quickly pulling away from one another as fast as they could. Shido place his hand over his mouth. The girl quickly looked away. They both felt so embarrassed and awkward.

They refused to make human eye contact with each other. Not even making a sound or even trying to speak.

'I just kiss... Shido... could this day get any worse!' The girl mental slap herself for being so clumsily. 'No, Shido was the clumsily one!'

"L-Let's pretend that never happen, okay?" The girl was the first to break the awkward silence. "That's fine by me."

'Finally something we both can agree on.' The female rejusted her glasses once again awkwardly.

"How long do you think Master Kyoya will find us?"

"I'm not sure but I hope it's soon, I really want to see him again," her cheeks rose in color.

"How cute, you miss your boyfriend already."

Terumi felt her face lit up more, "I don't like him! That's none of your business," she huffed. "And furthermore, you probably miss your girl."

"What?"

"Sophia. I know you like her."

Magoroku face went blank, "I-I… agh, fine I do like her!"

Terumi smirks.


End file.
